rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
Miss Survivor 2012
Miss Survivor 2012 was the inaugural edition of the RHAP-sponsored Miss Survivor competition. All previous female contestants were eligible to be voted for. The competition consisted of popular votes and interviews which led to one person being crowned with the title of "Miss Survivor". Ultimately, Parvati Shallow was crowned Miss Survivor. First Round: Popular Vote The voting was open for the first round from January 9 until the end of the day on January 15, 2012. More than 1,400 votes were cast. On January 20, the vote totals for the first round and the Top 5 were revealed with Rob, Nicole, and vote tabulator Kos Kosdrosky.Miss Survivor Top 5 Results Show 2012 The top 5 contestants were revealed in no particular order and are as follows: * Jenna Morasca * Amanda Kimmel * Parvati Shallow * Courtney Yates * Andrea Boehlke Second Round: Top 5 Interviews Jenna Interview - February 1Jenna Morasca Interview Jenna joined Rob and Nicole to discuss her quest for the crown, the latest news on Ethan Zohn and her thoughts on her competitors in the Miss Survivor competition. Her talent was an ability to diagnose the other contestants with any clinical illnesses. She also claimed to be "great on the stripper pole." Amanda Interview- February 2Amanda Kimmel Interview Amanda talked with Rob and Nicole about her thoughts on Ozzy’s performance on Survivor South Pacific, her reputation as a Survivor enigma and her thoughts on her very familiar competitors in the Miss Survivor competition. For her talent, she picked up a guitar and played/sang the Taylor Swift song "Mean." Parvati Interview - February 3Parvati Shallow Interviewhttp://robhasawebsite.com/parvati-shallow-miss-survivor-video-interview/ Parvati spoke with Rob and Nicole about her latest connection with beauty pageants (aside from Miss Survivor), her own secret talents and what her vision is for the title of Miss Survivor. Parvati's performed two talents, first she touched her tongue to her nose. Then, she sang a portion of Sir Mix a Lot's "Baby Got Back." Courtney Interview - February 6Courtney Yates Interview Courtney talked with Rob and Nicole about why she saw herself as the outsider in the MIss Survivor competition, the support that she received from some of the other Survivors and why she would like to win Miss Survivor. Her talent was looking good in a sash and she also agreed to make appearances at Wal-Mart and Roy Roger's should she be crowned Miss Survivor. Andrea Interview - February 7Andrea Boehlke Interview Andrea discussed why she would be a great choice for Miss Survivor while showcasing some of her unique talents and responding to her critics who feel as though she may be under qualified for the job. For her talents, Andrea juggled, then she did "the worm", causing her downstairs neighbor to come to the door and complain. Final Vote Reveal and Crowning The final round of voting open from February 10 until February 15. 4512 votes were cast, the final results were announced on February 17.Crowning Miss Survivor 2012 in our Final Results Show The results were as follows: # Parvati Shallow 34% # Jenna Morasca 26% # Amanda Kimmel 18% # Andrea Boehlke 14% # Courtney Yates 8% Other Facts * References External Links *RHAP's Miss Survivor 2014 YouTube playlist